Soap Machine
by Danny KPHA
Summary: Quand JungMin se rend compte des bien-faits du savon.. Tom&Jerry BL SS501


**Titre:**Soap Machine  
**Genre:** Yaoi/Lemon  
**Couple:**Tom&Jerry (Kim Hyung Jun/ Park Jung Min)  
**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages, bien que je les aime tant

JM: -Merci à tous!

Le cri strident des fans retentit tout comme leurs pleurs, pour toute réponse. Jung Min et le reste  
des SS501 les saluèrent une dernière fois avant de revenir dans les loges. Ils étaient tous fatigués, heureux et tristes en même temps. C'était toujours comme ça la fin d'un concert...  
Hyun Joong, le cher leader, fut le premier à prendre la parole dans le van les amenant à l'hôtel.

HJG: - Bon guys, on a fait un super show!  
KJ:ouai! Terrible!  
HGJ:- On a assuré!  
HJG: Donc maintenant, on va tous aller se coucher, prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être en  
forme pour le show de demain.  
KJ/JM/YS/HGJ: - OUAI!  
HJG: - ...voilà doncla répartition des chambres: Young Saeng et Kyu Jong chambre 208, Jung Min et  
Hyung Jun chambre 209, et moi, chambre 210.  
KJ: -Super!

Jung fut le seul à ne pas partager l'euphorie générale. Et merde... mais pourquoi avec Hyung Jun?  
Non pas qu'il le détestait, loin de là! C'était même plutôt le contraire... Pour parler franchement, le maknae l'attirait plus que ça ne le devrait. Arrivé à l'hôtel, et après que chacun est regagné sa chambre, Jung Min s'assit sur son lit, essayant de penser à autre chose que son cadet. Ce n'était pas chose facile sachant que ce dernier était là, à ses côtés, dans une ambiance si intime. Il prit sa tête entre les mains, inspirant et expirant lentement pour calmer ces pensées si peu  
catholiques.

HGJ: - Un problème Jung?

A l'entente de cette voix, le coeur de Jung bondit dans sa poitrine. Comment peut on être aussi sexy rien qu'en parlant?

JM: - Non... tout va bien...

Ne pas craquer!  
Surtout, ne pas craquer! Il leva lentement ses yeux et croisa ceux de son camarade. Pourquoi Hyung le regardait comme  
cela? Pourquoi ce regard si profond? L'aîné se sentait envoûté, comme si il était transporté au loin, son corps caressé et manipulé dans toute sa longueur. Son esprit s'embrumait peu à peu, il se sentait perdre pied. Il se ressaisit d'un coup, honteux de sa propre réaction. Merde... il était mal, très mal. D'une voix chevrotante, il articula.

JM: - Je vais... me doucher.

Jung partit dans la douche précipitamment et se déshabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il regarda son entre-jambe et poussa un soupir.

JM: - Pourquoi me fait il autant d'effet?

Pensant qu'une douche froide ne serait pas utile, il attendit que l'eau devienne brûlante avant d'entrer sous la douche. Il y restait plusieurs minutes immobiles, laissant l'eau chaude tomber sur lui en cascade, le purifiant de toutes ces pensées.  
Quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, il ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbé par le mur carrelé  
face à lui. Une peau fraîche effleura ses jambes nues. Il sursauta, effrayé. Quand la porte de douche se referma en coulissant, des doigts descendirent le long de sa hanche en le chatouillant. Il retourna sa tête vivement et aperçut son maknae. Ses yeux étaient agrandis de stupeur.

JM: - Hyung? Qu'est-ce-que.  
HGJ: - Chut...

Jung sentit deux doigts se poser sur ses lèvres alors que le corps de Hyung Jun se glissait contre les contours de son dos. Le plus jeune se pencha en avant, tandis la main vers le shampooing. Jung ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, se croyant en plein fantasme ou trop choqué pour riposter. Il ne savait pas lui même. Docilement, il inclina le visage vers la trombe d'eau, les paupières fermées. Hyung leva les mains vers ses cheveux, tirant du bout des doigts sur les mèches emmêlées, tandis que l'odeur forte du savon parfumait le flot. Jung laissa aller sa tête entre les mains du cadet, ronronnant presque de contentement. Il avait perdu tous repères espace-temps, profitant du moment présent.  
Quand le maknae en eut fini avec les cheveux de Jung, il s'éloigna un moment, sous l'incomprhension du plus vieux, puis revint. Des mains savonneuses lui caressèrent les bras puis glissèrent jusqu'à ses jambes, y dessinant des cercles avant de se déplacer progressivement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Jung écarta les jambes et Hyung eut un rire qui se répercuta contre son dos. Il murmura à l'oreille du plus vieux.

HGJ: - Je vois que tu as besoin de mon aide...

Ses doigts décrivirent de lents zigzags ascendants et descendants à l'intérieur des cuisses de Jung, aguicheurs, puis se glissèrent en lui. Ce dernier gémit de douleur mélangée au plaisir, et se cambra contre son amant. Hyung passa sa main  
libre autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près, appuyant son érection au creux de ses reins. Jung se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et se tortillait pour tenter de le guider en lui. Au lieu de quoi, Hyung le retourna face à lui, et le hissa sur lui. Ce fut d'abord douloureux, mais l'aîné pencha la tête quand le plaisir et l'envie prirent place, sous le flot, attirant le cadet contre lui  
et l'embrassa pour la première fois. Un mélange de sensation l'envahit et un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'eau s'était refroidit et lui cinglait le visage. Il tendit la main pour entortiller ses doigts dans les mèches trempées de Hyung et sentit des filets lui chatouiller l'intérieur des poignets. Son amant émit un bruit de gorge, entre gémissement et grognement, s'enfonça en lui et faillit les faire basculer tous deux dans la baignoire. Puis il frissonna et se retira.

JM: - Ne me dis pas que tu en as fini.

Hyung éclata de rire

HGJ: - Non, mais le repas est en train de refroidir  
JM: - Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'attraper de nouveau, mais Hyung se dégagea doucement, s'assura une meilleure prise sur sa taille, ouvrit la porte de la douche et le porta à l'extérieur. Une fois dans la chambre, il le jeta sur le lit et s'enfonça en lui avant que le matela cesse de rebondir.

HGJ: - C'est mieux comme ça?  
JM: - Mmmm, beaucoup mieux.

Jung ferma les yeux et se cambrait contre lui, la douleur ayant complétement disparu. Tandis qu'il bougeait, l'odeur du repas flotta jusqu'à eux depuis le plateau apporté par le serveur déjà repartit. L'aîné hésita une fraction de seconde. Son estomac gronda.

HGJ: - Eclipsé par la bouffe. Petit ventre sur patte  
JM: - Je peux.. attendre.

Hyung s'enfonça en lui, en feignant de ronchonner

HGJ: - C'est trop gentil chéri.

Jung Min éleva ses hanches contre celles de Hyung Jun. Leurs mouvements devinrent plus rapides, plus brutaux, les gémissements emplirent la pièce. Pourtant, le bruit de l'estomac de l'aîné, sifflotant et gloussant, recouvrit leurs sons.

HGJ: - Je vais te faire oublier la nourriture  
JM: - Im...possible...

Avec un grognement, Hyung baissa la tête jusqu'au cou de Jung et se mit à mordiller un point sensible, tout en le masturbant frénétiquement. Il poussa un cri, tenta de l'écarter, mais le plus jeune le cloua sur place et s'enfonça encore plus en lui. Ses coups furent plus violents, venant à chaque fois buter contre la prostate. Hyung Jun approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant et chuchota.

HGJ: - Jung, je t'aime...

Jung frissonna, pris d'un hoquet. Puis il oublia la nourriture pour de bon.


End file.
